A rebel in Bayville
by HybridChild001
Summary: Kagome's in Bayville piecing her past together along with amnesia of life before human rule & a prince presumed dead,pups,territories,packs and people she never wanted to meet again. AU.


This is describing

_This is for {flashbacks}_

"This is for talking"

'This is for thoughts'

**This is for other languages**

I don't own Inuyasha or the X-men damn those evil evil lawyers

I decided to visit a time when I was smaller (not by much) because Marvel is awesome...well read on go ahead it is not that bad, I hope.  
Ok so this is how it is: Kagome is the physical ane mental age of a 10 year old when she went to feuldal japan and she stayed there for five-six years. So she used a illusion and some of her powers to make it look like she aged the same way as a human. But she is the physical age of 16 by the end of the chapter.  
Souta is about eight years old by the end of the chapter.  
_**This is part AU fic with info from other x-men dimensions and my own ideas so please don't steal my ideas that's illegal.**_

* * *

A scared rebel

Bayville Newyork I don't keep track of time as much anymore since we just wander around now but I think it has been about a human year... I think, but there is something about this city that is very interesting. Something seems to be calling me here. At first I had no idea what I was getting into. When those thoughts entered my head, but then without a little excitement in life your not really living. My name is Kagome and this is my story as one of the first female hybrids in the last hundred years.

* * *

_{Flashback to a year ago}_

_Waking up to the sounds of a screaming and the sharp bitter smell of blood that's the first thing I notice after I return to this time, after I finished my training and the defeat of Naraku._  
_Everything was blurry and as I got my vision back I was under the Goshinboku and there was my little brother crying in front of me with a large jagged gash on his right cheek that went from his temple to the tip of his chin it had been freshly cut. Anger and worry quickly swarmed my body and I automatically started to heal it it was going to scar but it well look like it was there for a few years. He was crying that mom killed grampa and sliced oped his cheek, at first I thought it was a lie that he was maybe even delusional but as I checked his energy signal and scent I came onto the disturbing truth that he was telling. I senced the dark, distorted aura of "mother" if that is what you can call her now, that coming towards us in my anger I blasted her with ki and knocked her in to the back yard._

_"Souta get water and food. Meet me in front of Kun loon's office k. I have to get some stuff."_

_"O.K Kagome" he was crying._

_I ripped open every drawer in there yet I could not find the files and I slammed my fist on the desk top. A click sounded through out the room, I slowly lifted my fist to see the desk top creak open. As I looked in to see a file about...me? I pulled it out and flipped open the front I let out a fearful whine._

_Weapon X Project 6 Subject-x13_

_Name: Kagome_  
_Alias: Shifter/Shadow_  
_Human Age: 16?_  
_Nationality/world: Shirubila_  
_Hometown: Laziru_  
_Current Residence: Tokyo, Japan, Sunset Shrine_  
_Talents/Skills: pick-locking, sharpshooter, various circus arts_  
_Siblings:Souta (little brother)_  
_Children: Shippo (Kitsune demon), others unknown_  
_Relationship skills: adequate can show hostility towards human adults_  
_Marital Status: ? ? ?_  
_Birthday: ? ? ?_  
_Gender: Female_  
_Parents: Mother- unknown, Father- Azrael location unknown_

_**Physical Characteristics:**_

_Height:5 feet_  
_Weight:100 lbs_  
_Race: demon hybrid_  
_Eye Color: Base color is Blue._  
_Hair Color:Wavy/Curly, black with red streaks_  
_Skin color: Fair_  
_Shape of Face: Heart_  
_Distinguishing features: Covered in Short black and red fur markings with prehensile tail and bat like wings._  
_Personality: protective, maternal at times, playful, mischievous, curious._  
_Habits: chewing on the lip and tugging on locks around the ears._  
_Health: very good rarely gets ill._  
_Speech patterns: Has a strange accent from home world._  
_Greatest flaws: Can have violent out lashes to adults or people who disrespect her family and friends. Emotional._

_Educational Background: No public education_  
_Learning Experiences: Most is from the streets and unknown teacher(s)._  
_Self Confidence: High but can be brought down easily if someone close to her criticizes her._  
_Subject ruled by instinct or logic or some combination: ruled by a complex combination of both but stress makes her follow her instincts more._  
_Strengths: able to learn languages easy, adaptive to new eniviroments and cultures._  
_Weaknesses: cannot use computers, math._  
_Fears: spiders, cages, needles._

_It was an pathetic amateurish file to say but it had things I never told her or shown her. Fear flowed through me at the sight of the words weapon X13 I thought destroyed all evidence of me from there hands I guess I was wrong. I was shaking like a leaf as I brunt the files and any others I could find. I went to my room and grabbed my black bag. We soon left after setting the main house on fire knowing that its new and has no history behind it._

_ We snuck on a to a plane that was heading to the good ol`U.S.A. I am not really proud of it but while on the plane I stole money and expensive valuables like iPod's, laptops, cameras and such, also blankets and thick clothing since we have nothing material wise. It was the only way I have to support me and my brother somehow. To steal from unguared packages is not a fun sport._

_ The plane is landing in NewYork, NewYork how nice. My brother is asleep I am so glad that I learn to shrink items because my brother is extremely heavy for such a small person. I was a good mile away and in the city but first I have to find a place to rest not a park my little brother well get sick so a closed apartment or warehouse, I am personally hoping for an apartment building. As I was looking for a place to crash I came to see a slightly run down apartment near some warehouses by the Brooklyn bridge so after making sure that no one was around I went in and I placed my brother down. After grabbing the blankets an after returning them to normal size I placed them by the window(for a quick get away in case some one comes) placed my brother down._

_"I have to find us a safer place to live tomorrow maybe a small town." I thought before falling into a light sleep. I woke up to utter silence with the sun just starting to show to me it was a prefect time to start my morning starting with stretches, Tai Chi, then meditation. When I finished it was around seven in the morning so I woke Souta up so we can go find something to eat._

_"But Kagome it is so early do we have to. I mean do you even know where to go" he grumbled as he walked beside me._

_"I am using my senses to find things, something you should be training to do and by the way I am using my time powers someone is going to find us if we stay there any longer" I told him_

_"I know I should be training but could you help me I can't be doing it right. Sis what do you mean someone? Do you mean other people with powers?" He asked with slight nervous tone in his voice._

_I started to smirk before saying " Don't worry if anyone starts coming after us i'll beat them into a pile of mush" I started to laugh and I also could hear my brother laughing as well._

_{End of the flashback}_

* * *

That was a year ago we traveled every where in North America but after a year my brother can't keep up after all he is not made or use to/for this kind of lifestyle so were heading to a town called Bayville its by new york so if we have to leave in a hurry we know where to go.

'Biological manipulation-The ability to control all aspects of mine and others biological make-up. Able to make people see things. Is a handy power but usually can be very painful for person being affected.  
Time manipulation- The ability to manipulate the flow of time by slowing, accelerating, reversing, stopping it or skipping it.  
These are my mutant powers but I have more powers that are from time traveling adventures.  
Purification, detecting auras, barriers are from the Shikon to protect it. They are not my more controlled powers.  
Direct fusion of my energy can either drain or enhance them.  
Flight born with it along with a prehensile tail able to climb up most surfaces. Enhanced senses too. Most of our specie(s) is able to do the last naturally. This doesn't take as much energy as it use to, since my body is adjusted to using it constantly.

The more power I use slightthe more I am able to do element manipulation some elements better then others but it is exhausting stuff which I only use as a last resort. I am not some all powerful being it comes with a cost using my Shikon abilities can physically harm me or others around me if I am not careful. Using the biological manipulation to shape shift can keep me stuck in that form for awhile which sucks since I can't shift out of a semi-human shape' Grumbling at the thought but kept thinking.

'My lil'bro can slightly enhance his senses about to a yearling wolf demon. He can also detect auras that are medium strength that are not hidden (not many humans or mutants know how to do that now anyway which use to be common knowledge) , enhance his body's durability, strength and speed. I well give him credit he is good and a fast learner which is great when you live on traveling from one place to another.'

We were walking around it was early in the morning on a weekend and my brother asked me to sing something which I did not doing since I was bored out of my mind. I took a deep breath.

"Climbing and climbing, in this elevator. As the regrets break away. It aims for the top and keeps on climbing. Why am I going up? According to the elevator girl. It's no different then how you lived your life. I see a girl from a poor country. In those hands is a gun not fit for her size. The tears from her eyes wet the ground and disappear in the flames of battle. In the face of hunger I yearn for hunger. That is humanity's sad nature... The door closes and goes up again." I take a breath and continue. "Climbing and climbing, this elevator. The enclosed space hints my life and keeps on climbing. Why can't i get out of this? According to the elevator girl. That is basically what a person's life is. I see a girl from a rich country. Above there heads, many things fly around. On the vehicles and electric waves are standardized souls. Then comes the end in the name of a nuke. The development of technology and abundancy were misinterpreted. This is humanity's stupidity... Leaving everything behind, the door closes and heads towards hunger. Resounding resounding, this elevator. Even though I want it to stop. We keep on climbing toward hunger. Why are you showing me horrible things? According to the elevator girl. It's no different than how you lived your life. Born in this earth an in the several thousands year history. What did people discover and learn. Within the shadows of history an in the light of time. What did people fear and destroy? Coup de tat, Terror, Revolution, Evolution. Within the flow of dissatisfaction and inequality. Why don't people realize it's not the way to live and stand up." My voice finished the song that I quietly sung to my brother as people in vehicles zoom by us in a rush.

He was smiling before saying "I like the fast tune but I have no clue what the words mean." I just smile.

I stopped smiling, Souta noticed quickly and asked " what is wrong?"  
"We were noticed by other people with powers" I said in a shushed voice  
"Which ones are they" came his whispered reply  
"Red head, one with the red sun glasses, the one with the skate board, and the woman with the long white hair" I told him  
"Should we make a run for it?"  
"If you get on my back I make a mad dash for it at full speed"  
"O.K but if I get sick it's your fault"  
"ya ya hang on tight because here they come" was all I said as they came closer and I felt my energy start pumping in me before shooting off like a rocket. I heard there cries of surprise, weirdly I felt like one was trying keeping up with me I looked beside it was the one with the skate board. I couldn't help but glare at him because he reminds me of the cocky silver haired bastards who helped raised me aka- Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Youko I love those three but there major jerks. I swipe at him to put distance between us it works until a bald man appeared in front of me, automatically my body stopped a good six feet away from the group. The man is in a wheel chair he raised his hands in some sort of calm down movement I could feel someone prodding my mind and as I tried to pin point it my little brother screamed as someone ripped him off of my back.

"Ane-chan help! Let me go you jerk. Help!" Souta cried out

"Souta! Let him go you bastard!" Releasing an animistic roar at the teenager with red sun glasses as I slashed at him with chi enhanced claws. In the sudden attack he released Souta in surprise and I scooped him up before he can hit the ground and I ran as fast as my legs could go. I ran as far as I could and when I stopped I was in front of a house that said the brotherhood boarding house on a sign in front. I felt someone coming fast, very fast. In front of me suddenly was a boy my age with short slicked silver hair, blue jeans and a dark red shirt.

"Who are you?" he sneered

* * *

Song is the English lyrics from the song Shinseiki New Millennium by vocaloid.

big sister - Ane

-sama is an honorific prefix, suitable for someone you respect (or should respect) like an elder, customer, or superior

chan and kun - are informal, almost affectionate equivalents to them with someone you were close to, like brother or sister.

Chan is used with girls names.

kun with boys.

san - is a generic prefix, like saying Mr. or Ms.


End file.
